


Inked Bond

by DreamInblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInblue/pseuds/DreamInblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin writes words of comfort on his wrist, he nearly faints as he notices there is a reply on his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jongin is crying as he opens the door to his bedroom. 

He has practiced for months for today but he fucked everything up. He was so stressed that he failed his audition for a dance show. They told him to try again for the next show, he is so angry with himself that he can't help the tears that roll down his face. He jumps on his bed and kicks his mat with his feet and continues to cry in frustration. When his mom knocks on his door to check on him, he quickly wipes his tears away and pretend to be sleeping. He hears his mom entering his room and she sighs after a moment and leaves him alone.

He doesn't want to disappoint his mother, she has been so supportive, she always tells him to pursue his dreams and to never give up on them but to do the absolute best for them to come true. He knows it was only his first audition and that he will be able to do more in the future but he had wanted to do well, to do his best and he had not even be able to do that. 

Opening his eyes, he glances at his desk and notices the marker pen he uses to tag the walls of his college with. It is just a small habit of his, he likes to leave parts of himself in the places he goes to. This habit has begun in high school where he used his marker to write some philosophic quotes in the boys' toilets. Now, he still does the same, except he's in college. He just thinks it's nice other people read his words and that it may comfort them in some way or make them smile.

For the moment, he is the one who needs comfort so he stands up from the bed and goes to take the marker in his hand before he climbs on his mattress again and leans his back against the headboard. He stares at the marker pen for a second before he removes the cap of the pen and starts to write on his skin.

**It's okay, you did your best**

**Try harder next time**

**Don't give up!!**

He sighs as he stares at the words on his left wrist. He doesn't feel any better but at least, he tried, he tells himself. As he is ready to drop the marker and to go back to sulking, he gasps as words are forming on his arm, just below his own.

**Hey, I'm sure you did your best!! Don't be sad, next time will be the lucky one!**

At first, he thinks he's finally turning crazy but then, he remembers that soulmates can communicate with each other like that. Soulmates can share pain and also marks on skin, that means that if he was to write on his skin (like he did) then the same words would appear on his soulmate's skin. He thinks it is weird how he is already nineteen but has never tried to communicate with his soulmate before. He guesses it is because he is not very interested in these things, he is only interested in dancing and sleeping. His soulmate had never tried to do it too, at least, he thinks because he had never seen words on his skin before until today. Still, his heart feels warm as he looks at the words.

 **Thank you** , he writes, **I'm feeling a bit down but I appreciate your kind words**

It is awkward, writing on his body to talk to a stranger. He doesn't really know what to tell him and whether the other wants him to continue the conversation or if he had just written to Jongin to cheer him a little. 

**You're welcome! I hope you will feel better soon!! I don't want my soulmate to feel unhappy!**

Jongin almost chokes as he reads the new words appearing on his right arm. He feels his cheeks flushing and bites his lower lip as he smiles shyly. Now, he is curious, he wants to know more about his soulmate. Are they a boy or a girl? How old are they? Do they live in Seoul too? He starts by writing **What's your name** on his palm.

 **Chanyeol. You?** _Chanyeol,_ it is a guy. Jongin is not very surprised though because he already knows for a long time that he prefers boys over girls and the fact that his soulmate is a guy reassures him.

**Jongin**

He is a bit scared because what if his soulmate is straight and now he is stucked with a guy for a soulmate and freak out? 

 **Nice to finally meet u, soulmate! I've been wanting to talk to u for a while now...** Chanyeol replies and Jongin sighs in relief. The fact that Jongin is not a girl does not seem to disgust him, that is great. 

 **Really? Why didn't you?** He writes on the back of his hand because he does not know what to say and he is so awkward around new persons and fuck, he does not want his soulmate to hate him so soon in their relationship.

**Idk, I think I didn't want to be disappointed, u know? Having a soulmate is kinda a big deal and I think I was still not ready to talk to you before.**

Jongin understands because communicating with your soulmate means that you can't ignore having a soulmate anymore or pretending you don't have one. There is no return when you contact your soulmate and Jongin guesses Chanyeol wanted to be very sure before trying to talk to Jongin. As Jongin glances at his arms, he notices that he doesn't have any place to write on them anymore and decides to write on his ankle. He just hopes Chanyeol will be able to see it.

 **I understand. Tbh, I've never thought about talking to u before but I'm glad u took the first step!** Jongin almost draw a smiley on his ankle but then decided against it because he does not want to embarass himself. He wants Chanyeol to like him not to mock him.

**So u never thought about who I could be? I think about u everyday...I always wondered about how you look, what u are doing or what your favourite food is, things like that...**

Jongin is speechless as he stares at the words on his leg. Chanyeol, his _soulmate_ , was thinking about him all the time and Jongin feels his hands shaking. His heart is beating really fast and for a second, he kinda wants to meet Chanyeol and to see for himself what he looks like, if he's taller or smaller than Jongin, if his smile would be able to melt his heart or not, if he would be able to make Jongin fall in love with him...But he guesses he would because Chanyeol is his soulmate after all.

 **We have all our life for you to be able to know all that...** He writes and Chanyeol replies with a smiling face with heart-shaped eyes and Jongin laughs as he can't help but to think his soulmate is as dorky as Jongin is.

By the end of the day, Jongin's body is covered by ink and there is not any places to write to Chanyeol on anymore so they decide to continue their conversation the next day after the two of them would take a shower and rub hardly at their skin to find places to write on. 

 **Goodnight, Jongin ♥** is the last message he reads from Chanyeol that day and he smiles into his pillow. He would not have thought he would be able to smile that day after his failed audition but even though he is still a bit frustrated and disappointed, Chanyeol made his day a lot better. He snuggles deep against his sheets, his blanket wrapped comfortably around him. He is ready to sleep, feeling contented when he feels pain on his big toe.

"Fuck!" He sits up to hold his foot as he curses. 

 **Sorry, hit my toe on the corner of the door!!** Jongin chuckles while he shakes his head in disbelief. Chanyeol has written this sentence in tiny characters in a small blank space on his foot and even in top of other words but the words were still comprehensible. He doesn't reply because really, now, there is not enough place anymore to and decide to sleep for real.

His smile doesn't leave his face even after he falls into deep sleep.

 

After a month, Jongin wakes up everyday to the same words on his wrist and he smiles softly as he looks at them.

**I love you**


	2. Chapter 2

 

The day has finally come. The day Jongin would finally meet his soulmate.

After conversing with each other for one month using their bodies, they had decided to exchange phone numbers because they both agreed on the fact that it was a pain in the ass to remove the ink from their skin everyday. Jongin missed it though, he found it quite romantic and intimate and refused to stop conversing with Chanyeol through his body entirely. Each time he was bored, at home or at school, he would write some cheesy things to Chanyeol on his arms or draw him a few hearts. Chanyeol has also kept his habit of telling Jongin he loved him every morning after waking up on his wrist, what changed is that he sends Jongin the same message on his phone too, which means that, every single morning, Jongin receives two confessions. Chanyeol is a hopeless romantic, he believes in fairy tales and true love and even though Jongin does not really show it, he is also a romantic a heart and he hopes Chanyeol can see it.

Now, it has been three months since they have started to talk to each other and one night, Chanyeol just popped the question.

**Can we meet? <3**

It is needless to say that Jongin freaked out.

He is still contemplating the message three hours later and after taking a very deep breath, he starts to type on his phone.

**I'd love to...When do you want us to meet?**

He loves Chanyeol, he really does. Chanyeol has successfully made Jongin love him in less than one month and Jongin did not even know how he looked like. Chanyeol is just so likable that Jongin could not resist him and his cheesiness. Jongin remembers the first time the older had called him on his phone, his voice was so deep and beautiful that Jongin was mesmerized. He had told Jongin he sounded very lovely, had called him cute and pretty and told him how much he loved him and that he could not wait to meet him. Jongin had spent the entire time blushing.  

**Saturday? I can't wait anymore!! ;.; Please tell me you'll be able to <333**

Chanyeol wanted them to meet in only two days.

Two. Days.

Even though it has already been three months, Jongin is still not ready to meet Chanyeol, to meet his soulmate. What if something goes wrong? What if Chanyeol would be disappointed with him? What if he had wanted someone cuter, someone funnier, someone more talkative or more lively. Jongin knows  he has a lot of flaws and he hopes that Chanyeol will not hate him for them. Jongin himself hates that he is sometimes so quiet, so shy and slack and wishes to change but he just can't. He hopes his soulmate will like him for who he is just like Jongin told himself he'd like Chanyeol for who he is, no matter his own flaws. 

**All right!**

# ****

He arrives too early.

He still has thirty minutes before they had agreed to meet but Jongin is already waiting for Chanyeol in front of the café. He just could not wait anymore and he'd rather come early than to pace around his living room until it would be a convenient time to leave his apartment. They wanted to meet in a place where they could talk to each other comfortably to take time to know each other and a café was a good place to do that. Chanyeol told him to wait for him inside the café if he arrived earlier because of the cold weather but Jongin finds himself hesitating. He bits his lower lip softly and clenches his shaking fists lightly before he enters the place. He orders a macchiato for himself and goes to sit at a table for two in the back. 

His heart is beating widely inside his chest and he has to stop himself from tapping his feet on the floor to reduce his stress. He closes his eyes as his mind turns blank when suddenly he hears a familiar voice. He slowly raises his head only to look up at a tall man.

"Jongin?" It is still early but there Chanyeol is, looking all hopeful and handsome. Jongin feels shivers running down his spine when their eyes meet. Strangely enough, they have not exchanged pictures of themselves before so the instant he looks at Chanyeol, he is surely everything but disappointed. Chanyeol is gorgeous. His hair are black and look really soft, it looks like Chanyeol spent a long time to style them and the realisation makes Jongin smile. He's got big, lovely eyes and pretty lips. He is also dressed very nicely, wearing a white button down shirt with black skinny jeans that hug his legs greatly in Jongin's eyes. Jongin can't look away.

 He clears his throat awkwardly before he talks. "Chanyeol...?"

Jongin is blinded by the sight of his soulmate's smile as Chenyeol takes a sit in front of him.

"Jongin...You're here" Chanyeol does not stop smiling while looking at Jongin with such soft eyes and he looks so good that Jongin can't help but to blush a little. "I knew it was you, I just had to rest my eyes on you to instantly know who you were" Chanyeol continues and Jongin wants to say _yes, me too_ but he's gulping his coffee instead and almost chokes on it before a large hand pats his back to help him.

"Are you okay?" His soulmate's brows are furrowed and he looks so genuinely concerned for Jongin's well-being that Jongin feels his heart becomes warmer.

"I am okay" He says after having finished to embarass himself in front of his soulmate that he had just met. _Damn!_

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol asks again and Jongin reasures him with a nod. He shyly smiles as the older keeps staring at him intently and begins to fidget in his seat.

"You're here early..." He says because Chanyeol won't talk and it just feels so awkward to stare at each other in silence. The other seems to recover quickly and flashes him his killer smile again, it becomes really difficult to breath, Jongin thinks.

"You are too" He smirks but then he suddenly turns shy and Jongin can only blink. "I just could not wait to see you" Chanyeol says sheepishly. "You...You are so beautiful" He whispers as Jongin's face turns completely red. "And so cute" He adds when he notices Jongin's state. The younger feels like he is going to puke and die from a heart attack as Chanyeol can't seem to stop complimenting him. He hides his face behind his hands when he hears the word "breathtaking" and squeaks. He is so embarassed and hopeless as he hears Chanyeol's laugh but he finally stares at the older when Chanyeol takes one of his hand in his big one and intertwines their fingers. This simple action turns Jongin to jelly, his entire body turns weak when he sees Chanyeol leaning into him. He freezes as he stares at the other with wide eyes and lets out a whimper when he feels the other's warm breath on his lips. He slowly closes his eyes as he lets Chanyeol press their lips together in a chaste kiss. He only remembers to breath when the older pulls away and strokes his cheek fondly. 

"I love you" Chanyeol whispers for Jongin to be the only one to hear these three beautiful words. The younger's lips are trembling as he says it back. Their fingers are still intertwined as they lean in for another shy kiss.

Jongin pushes Chanyeol away when the latter licks his lips with his tongue.

"Sorry, you just taste so good, I don't want to let you go anymore" 

Jongin just met his soulmate and it's perfect. Well, almost. Chanyeol does not stop kissing him for their whole date and he returns home to a mother who's smirking at his swollen lips for the whole evening.

 


End file.
